Callie and Arizona
by D. Sair
Summary: Callie invites Arizona over for Pizza, things quickly heat up.


"Long day," came the mumble of a dark haired, beautiful Latina as she walked off of the elevator at Mercy West Hospital, heading for the doors where she'd be able to finally take a cab home. With the merger of her former Hospital 'Seattle Grace' with her current one, things had been more hectic than usual, and she was just becoming tired, physically and emotionally tired of day to day life.

She handed the cab driver a few dollars and walked slowly up to her apartment, opening the door and flicking on the lights. "ah, Christina isn't here tonight…either spending the night at Owen's…or pulling another double shift at Seattle Grace," she thought of her room mate. Indeed, the merger was affecting Christina possibly more than it was herself. At least Christina's absence meant one thing; she had the apartment to herself tonight. "Arizona…" she thought with a smile, the mere thought of the name causing her stomach to tighten and her heart to race. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this strongly about someone. They'd been seeing each other for a while, and she'd assumed they were considered an item. However, today she'd found out that Arizona really wasn't sure if Callie considered her to be her girlfriend or not. "…yes" had been her only response. Of course she did! Visions of the gorgeous blonde floated through her mind, and suddenly…she didn't feel so exhausted anymore.

She set down her bag and headed for the phone, dialing the now familiar digits of her girlfriend. As soon as she heard the voice on the other end she smiled, "Have you had supper yet?" she asked, grinning at the instant 'no' she got. "Wanna come over and order pizza, watch a movie?" she wondered why she even bothered asking, for she knew the answer already. Arizona would be over in 30 minutes.

Callie dialed their favourite pizza place and made an order, before jumping into the shower. She threw on a pair of shorts and a white t-shirt, toweling her hair dry before running to the door to answer the pizza delivery guy. She'd just shut the door and set the pizza on the stove when another knock game. Her face broke into a smile, knowing who it'd be this time.

As soon as she opened the door and locked eyes with those gorgeous baby blue ones, her legs felt like butter all over again.

"Hey," she heard the melodic, mischievous voice, "Are you at least gonna invite me in Calliope?"

"Oh…right, c'mon in," Callie almost stuttered, backing up to allow room for the blonde to walk in. She shut the door behind her and turned to find the woman staring at her with that familiar look in her eyes. She felt her breath catch when a pair of lips were pressed against hers, and not gently either. Her arms moved around the lithe waist and she moaned softly into the kiss, her eyes fluttering closed and pulling the woman closer against her. She took it upon herself to part Arizona's lips, their tongues meeting up with a wild hunger. 'Jesus that came on fast…' she thought to herself as the hunger for this woman overwhelmed her. When the kiss finally broke, she found that she'd somehow managed to press Arizona against the counter, both women breathing heavily.

"And this wasn't even a bootie call…" she murmured against her lips with a grin, causing both to laugh.

They broke apart and Callie watched as Arizona turned to grab some plates from the top cabinet. The Latina's eyes darkened as she scanned the woman up and down. 'How the hell are we supposed to watch a movie and eat pizza after that…' she thought, and just as suddenly, her mind was made up.

She came up behind the gorgeous blonde, who seemed to sense her coming and froze at the fridge. Callie let her arms circle the waist from behind and she pressed against her, feeling Arizona shudder in her arms. She idly let her hands toy with the hem of her girlfriend's shirt, sliding one hand up to rest on the silky smooth stomach, while the other came up to brush the hair off her neck. She slowly leaned down and pressed a kiss against it, feeling Arizona melt against her, tightening the space between them. Light kisses turned to gentle sucking, tasting the salty flesh of her lover. "Arizona…" she whispered into the woman's ear, nipping at the lobe with her teeth, knowing that was exactly what it took to push her girlfriend past the point of no return. She heard her name being quietly hissed from those pink lips, and she could've exploded right there. She moved her lips back to Arizona's neck, her hand sliding further up the woman's shirt until she came to one breast, which was covered by the satin bra. That sure as hell wouldn't do – definitely not. She slid her other hand up the back of Arizona's shirt and easily unclasped the braw, feeling it become loose. "yes…" she breathed out, her voice deeper now as she was able to cup that tantalizing breast, excited to find the nipple already swollen for her. That was it for her, no more from behind…she needed to kiss her, to stare into her eyes. It seemed as if Arizona was thinking the same thing, as she felt her almost immediately turn in her arms. Callie grinned, her eyes moving down to the woman's lips, before back up to those baby blues that she oh-so loved. She moved in for another kiss, this one not covering anything – they both knew what they wanted now. She groaned hungrily into the kiss, pressing her lover against the counter now, moving her hands down to slide over her rear, squeezing it gently as their kiss continued heatedly. Arizona seemed to get the idea, and gave a little jump, allowing Callie to lift her easily onto the kitchen counter. The Latina's hands slipped under Arizona's shirt now, sliding over the luscious curves of her hips, up the silky skin until she found those breasts that she adored. Her thumbs flicked over both nipples and she felt Arizona deepen the kiss, feeling the vibrations of a moan against her lips. 'Good god I need her,' she thought desperately, moving her hands back down to secure a hold on the woman, feeling Arizona's long legs wrap around her waist. She pulled back, the kiss still going as she carried the woman with her, stumbling slightly, almost tripping over a chair. Neither of them noticed it however, as Callie nudged the door opened to her bedroom, kicking it closed behind her and falling onto the bed with Arizona beneath her.

Her hands found the hem of the blonde's shirt and slid it up over her head, ridding her of the bra at the same time. She gasped as the creamy breasts coloured breasts came into view, dusty pink nipples standing erect. It seemed as if she wasn't the only one admiring a view, for she felt her shirt being tugged on, and she obliged by sliding off her own shirt and bra, her own breasts now bare, nipples swollen with arousal. She leaned down and brushed her nose against one of the hardened buds, letting her tongue come out to tease circles around it, before sinking her hot mouth around it, the moans coming from her lover music to her ears. As her lips treated Arizona's breasts, she let her hands slide down to undo the woman's pants, slipping a hand down to cup her fully, feeling the wetness already through the woman's panties. She heard the woman gasp, felt her buck her hips in response, begging for release. Another time, she'd tease her, make her wait…but not now, not this time. Perhaps later on tonight she'd take things slow – but right now, she knew what her Arizona needed. She moved up to capture her lover in another heated kiss, seeing her cheeks now flushed with desire. She smiled seductively, before trailing her kisses down, over her neck, between the valley of her breasts, trailing the moist kisses over her toned stomach. It wasn't long till the scent of her lover's arousal hit her full force, leaving her mouth watering. She slid the jeans down and threw them to the side, the red panties following suit. She felt Arizona tremble as she placed light kisses over her inner thighs, slowly, teasing now. She placed a gentle kiss over her, and as soon as the wetness touched her lips, she lost it. She had no more self control. She let herself dive in really, bringing her fingers up to gently part, she let her face move forward and give a few gentle licks, flicking her tongue over the swollen clitoris. Her hands came up now to rest on Arizona's hips, hearing the woman moaning out her name spurred her on. She could tell her lover was close, she could sense it. She felt the urgent hands running through her hair, putting a gentle pressure as if silently begging for that final push. She let her mouth settle around that pleasure bud, and began suckling gently, just how Arizona liked it, her tongue flicking rapidly. It didn't take long before she heard her name being called almost incoherently now, louder, as Arizona hit a shattering climax, Callie seeing her hips rise off the bed, bucking hard against the Latina now as waves after waves of pleasure washed through her body. Callie hungrily licked until she knew her lover was completely spent. When she knew her Arizona was too sensitive for more, she gently let go, kissing her way back up from where she'd been, brushing some blonde locks out of the way, laughing lightly at that satisfied look on her face; glazed eyes, a cute, goofy smile. Ah yes – she knew this face. This face was good. She placed a gentle kiss against her lips, feeling the blonde nuzzling into her now. "I think the Pizza is gonna be cold…" she said, hearing a laugh escape her lover. She hugged her close, pressing a kiss against her forehead. She smiled, she was turned on to the nines yes – but she could wait – she could wait forever, for she knew her turn would be coming soon, it always did.


End file.
